nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Barrel Break IX-2
The Barrel Break IX-2 is a double-barreled Nerf blaster that was released in 2010 under the N-Strike license. It features a tactical ammunition storage accessory with room for eight extra darts. The Barrel Break features a two-step trigger, allowing it to fire one barrel at a time or both barrels simultaneously. The Barrel Break is unique in the way that it is reloaded and cocked. The blaster is relatively light and fairly large. Details The blaster is reloaded by pressing a switch on the side of it and pushing out and down on the barrel, causing the barrel to open. The user then loads two darts in the barrel and clicks it back, ready to fire the blaster. The Barrel Break can support any kind of Micro Dart. It should be noted that the left barrel fires first. Color schemes The Barrel Break has been released in the following color schemes: *Standard (yellow/black/orange) *Sonic Series (clear green) Review Range - 9/10 - The firing range for this blaster is around thirty to forty five feet. Accuracy - 8/10 - This blaster is quite accurate. Because it has two barrels, it may have to be adjusted to aim at a certain target. Reliability - 8/10 - This blaster jams if the wrong type of dart is used. Human error is also another cause for jams. Rate - 7/10 - The Barrel Break can fire both of its barrels almost simultaneously. However, this is countered by having to reload after that. Capacity - 7/10 - When using its dart holder, this blaster holds ten darts. If not used, the Barrel Break only holds two darts at a time and extra darts must be carried on person. General - 8/10 - The Barrel Break IX-2 is a great blaster for offensive fights or when one needs extra firepower. However, it is more designed for single attack ambushes and not group attacks. It works best as a backup weapon when a user is reloading their primary weapon. Trivia *It is able to fit into the holster of the tactical vest, making it a great sidearm for users of the tactical vest. *With enough skill, it is possible to dual-wield two of these blasters. Although, this is not recommended, due to the difficulty of managing to reload both swiftly enough to be effective. *The Ratchet Blast from the Cyber Stryke Gear license had a similar reloading system. *It can only be bought at Toys 'R' Us for £25 in the United Kingdom, $19.99 in the U.S and €24.99 in Germany and Austria. It can also bought in the Netherlands at Intertoys for €25. *The darts that come with the blaster are Whistler Darts but on the box there are Sonic Micro Darts *The ammo rail on the box has a yellow color scheme, but the ammo rail in the packaging is gray. *Some Nerfers believe the Barrel Break was inspired by the Stampede REV-12 from the Nerf N-Strike and Nerf N-Strike Elite video games. Poll Do you have the Barrel Break IX-2? Yes No Category:N-Strike Category:Nerf blasters Category:Toys "R" Us Exclusive